Computer applications typically allow a user to set any number of different parameter values. For example, applications allow a user to set characteristics such as font size, zoom levels, and the like. Design applications such as Adobe® Photoshop®, available from Adobe Systems Incorporated of San Jose, Calif., allow a user to select parameter values such as color, saturation, and the like. Audio applications allow a user to select parameter values such as gain or volume.
Various interface elements can be used to select parameter values. For example, a graphical user interface can include a field to enter a numeric or other value directly. As another example, the interface may allow direct selection of a desired effect (e.g., selection of a color from a color palette) or may allow selection from a list of selectable items, and/or may provide an on-screen control such as a dial, slider, or button.